Identical
by ObsidianSickle
Summary: If to have either was fine, then you never really cared about the other to begin with. But when she starts to notice the other, the first wonders what the other has that he doesn't. HikaruxHaruhi Hiatus


**Identical** by Me :3

Hello everyone. Welcome to my first Ouran High fic :D I really don't know what to say other than this is a HikaruxHaruhi fic, and I'd like to say sorry to everyone who loves Kaoru, but Hikaru was there first, and I know how you feel about it.

There is one major reason why it's HikaruxHaruhi and not both loving her. Simply because of that one episode where in junior high the two twins would take advantage of the girls who gave them love letters. The whole "she says you're fine too, Kaoru" or "she said it doesn't matter if it's you or me, Hikaru" thing. If Haruhi liked either of them, then she would be no better than those girls.

Anyways, disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High, for if I did, Hikaru would belong to me, and only me. Therefore Natsu and I would not have to fight over him :)

* * *

Identical. That was what people called us, and as things were, it could almost be said as true. We looked the same, we spoke the same; we were the same in every respect to the outside world. But to us, we were as different as wind and fire. 

People often speculated over whether we shared thoughts, seeing as we would say and do everything at the same time, right down to the very syllable and action. We were not special like that; nobody ever understood how we could just guess what the other was thinking. Anyone could do it with practice—we had practiced for years.

We had had no friends, we were friends with each other; and because one was never without the other, people treated us the same way, as one person. We became the same, yet we were different; we were like one person, but we had two bodies, two minds, two souls. Nobody could tell use apart—our own mother couldn't tell us apart. Nobody could tell Hikaru from Kaoru. Nobody could say which was which.

It became a game then, to see if anyone could tell one from the other. It was the "which one is Hikaru" game, a game we used as a challenge to those who tried to get to know us. They were not worthy if they could not tell us apart—if they could not see the elements of wind and the elements of fire within us.

We shut people out after a time. Our mother was too busy to be around, our father divorced and living away in Italy. We had no friends; we were truly alone. The one person, that was the Hitachinn twins, was alone—but Hikaru and Kaoru had one another. In retaliation, we built our own world, one that was so much better than the one our single self resided. Or that's what we told one another; we wanted to believe it, but I don't think either of us really did. I can't speak for the other, because we are not the same.

We were the only ones who could tell one another apart. I could tell because I was not Kaoru, therefore I was Hikaru; and Kaoru was not me, so therefore he was Kaoru. That was the first difference we knew as infants. I was not the other…therefore I was myself. And as we grew, our interests and thoughts reflected who we were, and that were not the other. We were so different; I was haughty and arrogant, while Kaoru was quiet and understanding—we were both obnoxious to some degree.

Hiding deep within our world, we grew resentful to those who thought us the same, seeking solace from the hurtfulness, the hurt that came along with being thought the same as someone else, yet being dissimilar. We craved recognition, not wanting to be the same as the other, but neither of us was willing to let go. Outwardly we continued to be the same, but on the inside we were hurting to be different.

Our lord was the first one who truly attempted to break past the barrier we had constructed and enforced for so long. Tamaki Suou…a valiant attempt, but a bitter failure. However, we both admired the persistence he showed and we warmed up to him a little, becoming more accepting of him. Regardless, we only let him have glimpses into our world, and we kept the gate shut strong. We joined the host club to try and find recognition, to try and see if anyone could tell us apart. We were popular, but none of the guests could tell us apart. Nobody could give an educated answer to the "which one is Hikaru" game. None.

But we strengthened our determination, hoping, just hoping, that someone…anyone…

We began to open up more and more; we became more involved, learning about those who we resented. We never let them know us individually, but we grew to know them, while they learned of the Hitachiin twins, the single person that was both Hikaru and Kaoru. They never knew us as two people. Not once.

Then it happened. The day came that someone could truly tell us apart without guessing or cheating, someone who could truly see us for Hikaru and Kaoru, not just the Hitachiin twins. Our beloved Haruhi Fujioka, the commoner, the young woman who had truly seen us for who we were, who could see the wind and fire. This awed us both—awed, and frightened. Someone had intruded into our world, someone had made it past the barrier. We didn't know what to do, we didn't know how to react, and we didn't know how to resist.

She had caught us off guard…

…we were unprepared.

We called her our toy. We had no other name for her; what did one call someone such as her? We had had no friends, we couldn't recognize her as one, and so we called her our toy, when really she should have been called our friend.

Over time, Kaoru and I became more separated. We were still together yes, but we became less and less the Hitachiin twins and more and more Hikaru and Kaoru. Nothing had changed really, save for the fact that we could be more like what we saw in one another, rather than the Hitachiin twins that everyone else saw us as.

By the end of our freshman year, we had become more open and we both let Haruhi into our world freely. Yet complications arose, complications that neither of us had foreseen.

We had both grown attached to our toy, considering her more that the friend than she was to us. Even though we had been two people, we had shared everything together and now, for the first time, there was something we couldn't share. Only one of us could have it, and the other could not. It frightened me. I was not yet prepared to become entirely different from my brother. We had been born together, we had grown up together, and now, we were slowly separating.

It's the New Year now, and still neither of us have got her, neither of us have our toy, our friend, our…Haruhi…

* * *

So this is chapter one of my Ouran High fic. I hope everyone liked it, especially you, Natsu :) 

Please review.

Drieldwin


End file.
